Saga of Remnant
by invaderkey
Summary: Several of Tanya soldiers and Tanya are now in remnant
1. Chapter 1

Appointment #1 Glynda Goodwitch

"Ahh Glynda what can i do for you today." Ozpin said in a friendly manner.

"We've known each other for a long time so I'll be frank with you. Why am I not the Fall Maiden? Why are you choosing Pyrrha over me? Yes she's goo but I'm better. I have more experience and am already a huntress." She stated aggressively Ozpin.

Headmaster Ozpin leaned back in his chair and calmly replied. "Is that all? Well there's simple reason you were chosen to be Fall Maiden. It's because you've known me for so long. Your my best friend. Maidens need to constantly be on the move and I want you to be here."

"Really, I'm your best friend?' Glynda said somewhat surprised "I always thought you considered Qrow your best friend. You always go out drinking with him when he's in town."

"Qrow's a good guy, a good friend, and a great drinking buddy. But your the one one comes picks us up when we're too drunk to drive. The one who gets me to do my paper and listens to my rants when I ship students." Ozpin pauses for a moment before continuing to speak "speaking of which White Rose is never going to happen I don't get any lesbian vibes from Ruby, however bumblebee is still a possibility."

Glynda then gets up and say "white rose will happen and your ship is trash."

"See this is one of the reasons why your my best friend. While I can't make you maiden I can give you a raise."

"Alright" Glynda replied

"Great now that settle please send in my next appointment."

* * *

Appointment #2 Ruby

"Morning Professor Ozpin how are you doing today." Ruby said with a cheery voice.

"I'm doing well. I just finished making a batch of cookies would like any," he replied

Ozpin than set a plate of cookies in front of Ruby. who immediately start eating them. After she finished them she started wondering why he always had cookies for her whenever they spoke. Other students went to Ozpin all the time but they never mention getting any cookies from. Is it only her he makes cookies for and if so is because he sees her as a child.

"What's wrong?" the headmaster asked. "You have strange look on your face are cookies not to your liking."

"No, their great it's just; is the reason you make these for me because you see me as a child? I never heard of you making cookies for other students." Ruby asked curiously.

Ozpin smiled and said "I do see you as a child but I see all my students as children. Yes I make cookies only for you but that's because it's our thing. When Coco comes to see me I give the latest fashion magazine and she tells me how things are going with her boyfriend and teammates. When Blake shows up we discuss whatever the latest book we're reading is. It's kind of like a two-person book club. I usually see Nora around breakfast time. We walk to a diner and get pancakes when she talks to me. I do something different with all my students. I'm not treating you any different. So tell me what's new with you."

"Oh well, I'm trying to better friends with Weiss since she's my partner. Our teamwork and my leadership skills have been improving because of it. I even learned that she had well had a friend back in Atlus apparently their not on speaking terms anymore. The advice you've been giving during our appointments is also helping. Also, I think you might be right when you said Yang may have a crush on Blake. I think that all I have to tell you at the moment." Ruby said

"That's great, now on your way out send the next person."

* * *

Appointment #26 Fox

"It's being me. When your immortal you watch people make the same mistakes over and over again. Salem has been quiet for far to long. She must be planning something big. My bosses, oh wait have I told you who my bosses are before. Well their Gods and almost all of them are kind of asswholes. This whole gets so tiring. I know I may look like a spring chicken, but I feel more like a Rooter who's lost their teeth." Ozpin finally took a breath after his rant. " Were you pay attention."

"..." Fox stares with a blank expression

"You're a great listener anything you want to tell me," Ozpin asked

"Things with me and Coco are going well," he say calmly

"Great, I do so enjoy our chats they really help me"

* * *

Appointment #27 Cardin

"Next!"

"But I haven't even told you anything yet and I made an appointment," Cardin complained

"Fine, what can I do for you " Ozpin said annoyed

"It's about Jaune he faked his…"

"Already know don't care make sure to let the door hit you on the way out. Also I've been getting complaints about your behavior. Keep that up and I don't care how much money your family gives to the school I will expel you. Bye!"

Appointment #28 Oobleck

"Thestudentsaresodisrespectfulalwaysshowinguplatetoclassthere'sneverenoughcoffeeinthebreakroomthatstiffismylifeessenceit'sconspirncytoweakenme" before the green hair professor could continue Ozpin said

"Shut Up! You clearly overdid it on the coffee today here smoke some weed it'll calm you down. Better?"

"Much better." He replied

* * *

Appointment #30 Qrow

"Oz how are you doing? I've got some news you'll never believe" Qrow asked

"I'm doing good, please take a seat. Also I'm high as a kite right now so I'm pretty sure I'll believe anything you tell me right now. honestly it the only way I can get through my appointments with Professor Port. So what's this news you need to tell me does it involve Salem, or those strange rumors about nevermore that people are praying to."

Qrow took a seat and to a drink from his flask. Trying to figure out how to tell Ozpin the news he found out. It was hard to believe, but he got this information from Winter so it was definitely reliable even if it was unbelievable.

"Ironwood has a daughter." Qrow paused try to figure what the expression on his face.

"Even high I don't believe this. James have a kid." Ozpin said "Who's the mother?"

"Well everything's being kept hush hush on the matter. Their are the few rumors I heard before finding out the real story according to winter. Some people say that it's a bastard child between Ironwood and some prostitute. That one day Ironwood found out after another the mother died. Another was that the child is his and Winters." Qrow said

"Why are you telling me these rumors the and how did you come across this information?" Ozpin asked

"Because the truth is even weirder than the rumors" the drunk replied "I guess I'll start off with how I found this information. I found out about 2 weeks ago when investigating the Atlus Nevermore. Granted I still say looking into that is a waste of time everyone knows Nevermore don't live in atlus it's to cold their."

(2 weeks Ago Qrow's Pov)

I was on my way to go see Ironwood but the door was locked which weird considering that man never takes a day off. So I went to talk to his secretary.

"Veronica how are you doing when are you going to finally let me take you out on a date"

"You know what Qrow I'll actually take you up on your offer. I actually have off because General Ironwood decided to take the next few days" She told me.

Normally I'd just be happy I got date without cute secretary if not for that strange statement. The tin man never takes more than a day off.

"Is he sick or injured?"

"No he's just spending time with his daughter after returning home from her trip to Mistral" she said with cute smile

"His what?"

"You didn't know, oh shoot it's supposed to be a secret. Please don't tell anyone I told you" she asked.

I decided this was something I should investigate and ask Ironwood about it tomorrow, because right than I had a date with a cute secretary.

"Show me to the closest bar and I'm sure I'll forget.

The next morning after waking up with a massive hangover I tried calling Ironwood but he didn't pick up. So I did some digging. The only Conclusive facts I could find was she was young and showed up about 2 years ago. I couldn't even get name. That was until I ran into Winter who gave me the whole story.

I asked her "What do you know about Ironwood having kid what's the deal."

She didn't deny it like some of the people I asked instead she said

"Who told you? Huh, I suppose it doesn't matter who told you. You were bound to find out at some point. It was about 3 year ago when I first met her blonde hair blue eyes and skin so pale you'd think she's a vampire.

(3 years ago Winter's Pov)

I was coming back from a mission when...

(Present day no third person)

"Wait just one minute there Qrow" Ozpin said "Are you telling their flashback in your flashback"

"Yeah," Qrow replied

"Neat, that was it please continue your story," Ozpin said with excitement in his voice

(3 years ago Winter's Pov)

... a little girl fell from the sky dressed in all black I brought her to the nearest hospital and tol General Ironwood about it" When she got up she spoke in foreign-tongue. However when General showed to see this girl I found not only did he understand what she was say he seemed to know the young girl. There was however one thing she kept repeating that I did understand. She seemed to be calling Ironwood Weiss for some reason. That was my first interaction with Tanya Ironwood.


	2. Chapter 2

"Qrow you can continue your story in one moment, I'm getting a call on my scroll" Ozpin checks his scroll to Ironwood is calling him. "Speak of the devil he's calling. I think it's best I just ask him about this daughter."

"Your call Oz" Qrow replied "Just be calm about it though. You usually have a way with words, but you're usually to blunt when prying for information from a friend."

"Qrow you worry too much I'm master at getting information. I'm subtle like that." He replied before picking up the phone and putting General Ironwood on speaker. "James, buddy how are you?"

"I'm fine. Is there something you need to ask me? You always call me buddy or pal when you about to ask me something important." the general asked.

"Oh, it's nothing just heard these strange rumors. Something about you having a child. Is there any truth to that?" he asked.

Qrow looks at Ozpin and whispers, "Yeah that was subtle." with a sarcastic tone.

"Sorta, her names Tanya. She's more of a ward than a foster daughter. She won't even use my last name unless it's on a legal document. Also, there are times I send her on missions and she's gone for weeks so it's just me and the dog."

"Wait just moment since when do you have a dog?" the headmaster interrupted

"Oh well it was a birthday gift to Tanya she just loves animals; especially dogs," Ironwood replied

"Why am I only now just finding out about this! This the kind of things you tell your friends." Ozpin yelled.

"Oh" James paused for a moment before continuing to speak "I didn't know you considered us friends. I thought our relationship was strictly Professional. I assumed you only saw me as your subordinate my mistake. I mean Qrow I considered kind of friend. Not a friend friend, but more of a work friend. I'm sorry to make it up to you when Vytal festival starts in a few months we can hit up a beach get a few drinks."

"That sounds good," Qrow said. "But why'd you call in the first place I'm guessing it was something important"

"Thanks for reminding me Qrow. The reason for my call was to tell you that I'm sending two of my soldiers to investigate some white fang activity down in Vale. I'd like you to prepare a room for them at beacon while they investigate. They run Black-ops mission so I also need you to help provide a cover story for them. Just so you know one of the two soldiers is my ward Tanya" Ironwood said

"Wait, Soldier how old is your daughter?" Ozpin asked

"She's 14 why?" James asked

"I'll do it, but the next time you call we need have a serious discussion on your parenting style who in their right minds lets a child join the military," Ozpin said

(2 days later Team Rwby room)

"Hey Weiss this letter came in the mail for you Which I find strange who bothers with letters anymore when a message by scroll is faster," Ruby told Weiss. The Ice queen didn't even to reply. She was studying for a test next week and she refused to let anyone distract her. Especially not Ruby. She was always getting in the way of her studies with her ridiculous and childish antics. Like the time Ruby tried to fit a cookie up her nose and Weiss had to help. This time nothing would distract her until ruby told who the letter was from.

"Huh, it's from a Tanya Degurchief, Degurchad, uhh why is this last name so hard to pronounce."

"Wait do you mean Degurechaff hand that over immediately," Weiss exclaimed

This not only got Weiss attention but Blakes to. Weiss had actually forgotten she was there. Blake always so quiet when reading it sometimes makes people forget she's there.

"Tanya isn't that the girl that used to be your friends with? You mentioned during Ruby's mandatory team building exercise we had to talk about something we regret." Blake asked.

"Oooh, I'm interested too." Yang chimed in

Weiss knew they weren't going to stop asking. Their curiosity has gotten the better of her teammates. She realized however she could use this to her advantage.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Weiss said

She began telling the tale of how she befriended a young girl named Tanya and more importantly how their friendship came to an abrupt stop.

(Weiss Pov)

"So it was about 1 year ago when I first met Tanya she was 13 my sister introduced us. She informed me that during a mission they found evidence of an attack apparently wasn't her Schnee company by the White Fang more specifically me. Tanya was brought to be my sister to be my bodyguard."

That's when Yang interrupted, "Your, sister brought a child to defend you"

"Yes, but Tanya wasn't an ordinary child. At that point though I hadn't realized that yet. I told it was ridiculous that I could look after myself. So I made a deal with Winter; I'd have a sparring match with Tanya. Three matches and if I won even once it proved I didn't need a bodyguard. I lost first two matches without landing a single hit on the girl. In the third match, one of my ice shards managed to hit her in the back and I stabbed her in her shoulder with my arm. When the match was over I noticed she was bleeding."

Before I could contine Ruby made a comment continue. " Wow, this must be amazing to beat 3 times in a row with her aura depleted. Did she use her semblance to beat you? What kind of weapon did she use?"

She was bouncing up-down like a child. She hat glow in her eyes whenever she talked about weapons. Honestly, sometimes I can't believe someone so childish is my team leader.

"I didn't see her semblance, she fights with a rifle with a bayonet attached but she simply used a knife to beat me and finally it's not that her aura was depleted she didn't have one, to begin with."

"Wait, but every living thing has an aura except for Grimm," Yang said.

"Yeah well, she's the exception apparently," I replied. " After I found out about her lack of aura I helped treat her wounds. That's When I saw several scars and bullet wounds on her."

"How'd she get those?" Blake asked me

"Not sure the only wound she told me about was the Burn mark on her chest. She said it was self-inflicted. That she blew her self up fighting someone because her orders were victory or Valhalla"

"What's that mean?" Blake asked

It's strange for me to her Blake asking so many questions. She's usually so aloof. She must really want to know what happend.

"I don't actually know she had a lot of storage phrases such as Bonzai, Don Quixote, and Chicago school of economics. Back to the point even though she was my bodyguard we got along great until the White Fang attacked. It was just after the charity concert I was doing. Tanya and got out of the building but afterword Tanya went back inside to deal with the terrorist. I ran to the car to grab my sword to back her up. After all, the military still hadn't shown up yet I couldn't let her fight alone. But when I caught up with her their was a trail of corpses. She killed them all by herself and when I saw her she was smiling after kill all those people even if it was in self-defense. I couldn't look at her the same after that. Her mission was done so she left after that. She gave me the number to her scroll I case I ever needed help, or simply talk but I couldn't bring myself to face her"

I looked at my teammates. They all had shocked expressions on their face. None of them really knowing what to say to me. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Than Yang decided to speak.

"So are you gonna read that letter. She was your friend at one point and did save your life"

"No," Blake told me "that girl was clearly psychotic. You don't want people like that in your life I would know. Just throw it out or better yet burn so you don't the temptation to read because people like the girl you described don't change. There's a reason you don't talk to her anymore."

I take a breath to clear my head Yang says I should read Blake say I shouldn't.

"Ruby, what do you think?" I ask but she still has that same shocked face unsure of what to say to me.

Ruby says "I'm not gonna tell you what to do because it's ultimately your decision."

I sigh and realize what I need to do. I tear the letter up Blake's right it's best to keep people like out of my life.

(4days later third person)

There's a knock on team RWBY's door. Ruby opens the door to be created by an orange hair android

"Salutations friend Ruby," the happy girl says.

"Oh my god, Penny! What are you doing here? I thought you were sent home like other teams when Torchwick attacked the city with Grimm. You told me you weren't coming back until the Vynal festival your early." Ruby exclaimed speaking so fast if Penny wasn't an robot she'd have a hard time understanding what Ruby was saying.

"Oh did you not get my letter?" Penny asked

"What letter?" the girl in the red hood said with a confused face.

"The one my sister Tanya sent to Weiss asking for a favor since she knew her. Saying she it would be most gracious of you if you could look after me since she won't here for another week while she finishes a mission." Penny states with an innocent smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how is your mission going little lamb?"

"I've almost finished constructing my team. I'll take care of this Salem woman just make sure to keep your end of the bargain," the tiny atheist replied.

"I know you had a bad experience with the god you dubbed Being X, but most gods keep their word."

Tanya than stopped praying her boat would arrive in Vale's docks would be arriving shortly. Penny would be there to pick her up. She wondered if Penny was alright and had she finished the task she was assigned. Tanya examined the city from off the port side of the boat. She's read about Vale but never had the opportunity to see it. When Tanya got off the boat she saw Penny along with a girl with a red cloak. They hadn't noticed Tanya yet they were to busy talking to each other.

"So this sister of yours is she a robot with a soul too," Ruby asked.

Before Penny could reply Tanya pulled out a knife held it to Ruby's throat

"Penny, you told this girl classified information," Tanya said to Penny

"Wait, mom, I can explain," Penny said nervously

"what did I say about calling me mom in public"

"Right, sorry commander this is my friend Ruby Rose. The girl with the silver eyes I told you about," Penny explained.

Tanya than slowly put the knife away. She was still angry, but at least she's wasn't going to slit Ruby's throat which Penny considered progress. General Ironwood had told about the power those with silver eyes possess. She thought Ruby might make a good soldier one day. A perfect meat shield for Tanya They walked to the airship that'd take them to Beacon in silence. Ruby was afraid of saying something that would anger Tanya. Whiles Tanya was too tired from the boat ride to try any small talk. When they arrived at Beacon Tanya warned Ruby not to talk about classified Atlus secrets in public places. She then made her way to Ozpin's office. When Penny and Ruby were alone she finally started talking again.

"Weiss was right that kids crazy and why'd you call her mom," Ruby asked

"That's because she technically is my mom or at least the closest thing I have to one. I told you I have an artificial soul. She's the one who made my soul and when I became conscious she's the taught me everything I know. I'm Technically only 3 years old"

Penny stared at Ruby trying to gauge the reaction to the information she told her. Ruby was her first friend and she didn't want to lose her.

"How'd she make your soul and if she's your mom why do you call her sister?"

"I'll tell you information I can friend Ruby that isn't classified, but in exchange, I'd like to learn more about" Penny Replied

The two girls talked for many hours asking whatever question popped into their heads. Want to understand one another better meanwhile in Ozpin's Office he was talking to Students.

Appointment #3 Yang

"So their's this friend of mine girl a crush on her friend"

"You have a crush on Blake, got it," Ozpin replied. Then took a drink of his coffee

The headmaster was surprised Yang was being so coy about it. She's usually so confident and assertive. "This is the first time you made an appointment to speak with me did you come seeking romantic advice?"

"Kinda of; its just Blake and I are teammates and I'm pretty sure she's dating Sun. I don't think it's official yet but I'm nervous. I've never asked someone out before."

"Wait, you really never done that," Ozpin said in shock.

"Well, the thing is people have always asked me out. I've never had to be the one to ask"

"You're overthinking it. You've always been a person of action. Challenging things bigger than you and saying I'm Yang let's fight without thinking things through. So stop thinking and just go for it"

"You may have a point. I'll consider it. Thanks, Professor" Yang than got to leave but before she did Ozpin said, "Rember my door is always open to you."

Appointment #4 Tanya

"So it's pleasure to meet you"

"Thanks, but please address me as Degurechaff or Argent. That's a nickname some people have for me" the young girl replied. Normally she would hesitate to say something like that to someone she'd consider a superior. However, she heard that thing were less formal in Vale than in Atlus and even if she were to get on Ozpin's bad side it shouldn't affect her position in the military. It made her uncomfortable being addressed as Lieutenant Wiess daughter considering in their previous she was his boss.

"Alright, Argent it is. I've been told by James you don't like it when people beat around the bush so I'll get straight to the point. I'll approve of you taking a couple of my students to suppress the White Fang activity in Vale you just need to answer a few questions I have honestly"

"I'll be as Candid as possible?" Tanya answered Ironwood had told Tanya Ozpin was a smart man she was curious what type of questions he'd ask.

"Do you prefer tea or coffee?"

"What?"

"Sorry did you not hear me correctly. I'll repeat myself you prefer tea or coffee."

"I heard you but what does this have to do with anything. Shouldn't you be asking about my effectiveness to lead a team? My skill set, where I'm getting my information from." Tanya was confused but more importantly, annoyed. To think Ironwood called this man the second most brilliant person he's ever met. When she saw him again they would need to have a serious discussion about what he considers intelligent. "Why are you…"

"It's rude to answer a question with a question. I already know that you're capable of leading a team. That why'll most of the missions you've been on have been solo they few team missions you've been on no has died or even been seriously injured. What I want to know now is do you like Coffee or Tea" the headmaster exclaimed

"Coffee it's my personal belief you can't fully trust someone who drinks tea."

"Interesting, how old are you?"

"14"

Ozpin than folded his arms and asked, "Why is the pocket watch around your neck showing trace amounts of magic."

"It's not a pocket watch it's a Computation Jewel" the small soldier immediately stopped talking as she realized she messed up. She let her guard down and now she'd have to explain everything. It took about an hour and stayed as vague as possible to not give too much information away. Knowledge was power after all.

"So you made a deal with the Gods after killing the God you called Being X. That if you could deal with Salem that they'd started using your ideas to cultivate worship in humans, and the reason you can't produce aura is that your soul was damaged in a fight. Well, this has all been fascinating." Ozpin was essentially recapping the important bits of information the commander told him. "I Just have one last question. When you fly around and on some missions why and how do you take the appearance of a Nevermore human hybrid?"

"I use illusion magic to make the disguise. As for why theirs's a power vacuum now that being X is dead. The Multiverse need a new being X and intend for it to be me. As a God-like entity, I can make sure those other self-proclaimed Gods keep their end of the bargain. To do that though I need people to start worshipping me."

Appointment #7 Coco

"Hello, Coco how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine just a bit disappointed. My favorite clothing store still hasn't been fixed yet," Coco replied

" D'you ever wonder why we're here?"

"It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some... cosmic coincidence? Or is there really a God, watching everything, you know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night."

"What I meant is why are we talking in my office when we can do it outside and try to find you a better clothing store to go to," Ozpin replied in shock never knowing his student might be going through an existential crisis.

"Oh. Uhhhhh. Yeah," Coco said awkwardly

"And what was all that stuff about God?"

"Uhhhhh. Hm? Nothing."

"If it makes you feel better I've talked to God. I'm pretty he's winging it"


	4. Chapter 4

Appointment #3 Ren

"This is some great tea you made. By the way, how's your leg doing" Ozpin asked?

"It's healed the problem is Nora tried nursing back to health. She tried convincing I was dead because she didn't know how to find a pulse and then she almost broke my other leg. Then after I left I think I heard say to herself I knew my love would heal him. She seems more unhinged than usual and I can't figure out why. "

"Hmm, I'm afraid this may be partially my fault Ms. Valkyrie came to for some advice early one morning. You see it was before I had my morning cup of coffee and I give terrible advice if I haven't coffee or if I'm high." Ozpin mumbled that last part under his breath.

"Advice like what?"

"Oh, you know things like if after this many years he still doesn't you love him you need to lay it on thick. Shave the first letters of your name and his name on the back of his head. Capture a Grim and pretend to be a Damsel in distress, or if he's ever injured break one of his legs. You'll want your love interest for a while that way they have no choice but to depend on you."

"That's all terrible advice!"

"You know Ren if you really think about it this is your fault. You know she's in love with you and yet you're waiting until after you graduate to tell her that you love her too. All your doing is starving her of your affection."

Ren wanted to argue back but he couldn't because he knew deep down professor Ozpin was at least partially right. And he needed to leave for his next class so he didn't have time to argue.

"Before you leave Jaune tried making an appointment. Is he still not dating Pyrrha?"

"No"

"And is he still trying to date Weiss?"

"Yes"

"Tell Mr. Arc I'm busy so I'll have to reschedule."

Ren just stares at the professor with disappointment before telling him, "I get why you think they belong together but, honestly Jaune is too dense to notice. I think at some point Pyrrha will lose interest at some point."

"Trust me, Ren, I've been alive a long time my ships always come out on top in the end. That and I bet Ms. Goodwitch 1000 Lien they start dating or at least kiss before the Vytal Festival is over."

###

"Hey, Blake what's with all the posters around the campus?"

 **"It's a secret mission or something lead by an old friend of Weiss who she says might be insane but that's not important right now. Sun stop getting distracted were supposed to be looking for Zwei," Blake reminds Sun.  
**

"It's fine with both our teams looking for him."

Sun walks toward the poster to see what's written.

Huntsman in training wanted

For hazardous mission,

Small wages,

Long months of gloomy bulletstorms and dust,

Constant danger,

Safe return doubtful,

Honor and recognition in case of success

Auf der Suche nach Pixie Battalion

(looking for Pixie battalion)

"Oh shit"

Applicant #1 Jaune Arc

"So what weapon do you use?" the young girl asked

"A Sword and shield, ma'am"

"Huh, what's your semblance?"

"I don't know. I haven't unlocked it yet."

"Get out," the major said in a stern and annoyed tone.

"Excuse me"

"Stop wasting my time, you come here with nothing but a sword and shield. Your weapon doesn't use bullets or dust and you have no semblance. I don't need Don Quixote on my team I need soldiers."

Applicant #2 Cardin Winchester

"Why's a child in charge?"

"Get the fuck out my office maggot!"

Cardin didn't get mad at the the girls insult she was a child after all but that didn't mean he would just sit there and take that.

"What is a legitimate considering how young you look."

"I'm not kicking you out for asking your question. I'm kicking you out because I saw you bully that rabbit Faunus. My team doesn't need bullies and if I see you touch that girl again I'll kneecap you."

"Your that kid that kid that threatened to shoot me"

"Glad to see your short-term memory is working now get out"

Applicant #3 Velvet

"You signed up as a team why are you the only one here," Tanya said as she read the girls application.

"The rest of my team had class so I'm representing them. You can ask me any questions about them. I'll answer to the best of my abilities."

"Can your leader follow orders," Tanya asked the Faunus.

"She can lead as well as follow," Velvet replied confidently.

"Your teammate Yatsuhashi why would I need a swordsman on my team when other people have guns?"

"He can use his sword to shield himself from bullets and has a large aura. He's an amazing warrior."

"What's your teams biggest strength?"

"Our teamwork. We're an incredibly effective team."

"And your teams biggest weakness?"

"We're not very good at saving money Coco especially always buying new clothing"

"My last question is why your team would like to join this assignment?"

"It's because of you. When Cardin was picking on me you came to my aid. Not only that about a year ago you saved my teams life. In our first year at Beacon, we got sent on a mission in Atlus. During the mission, there was an avalanche. Right before we got swallowed by the snow something came down and shielded us that looked like a small Nevermore than it grabbed and flew me in the sky. I was so scared I closed my eyes because I thought I was about to be eaten but when I opened my eyes again I realized it was just someone with a masked dressed like a nevermore. You removed your mask and said jeez Serebryakov all these years and you're still too inept to dodge an avalanche. When I said who's Serebryakov you dropped me an flew."

"Did you tell anybody else this story."

"Nobody I told would believe me. They told me it was the Nevermore of Atlus"

"Tell your team to meet me here tomorrow 7 am will have a mission briefing"

Applicant #4 Zwei

"Who let a dog in here?" Tanya takes a look outside to make sure no ones around before she starts petting the dog. She decides to go outside and play fetch with the dog where she thinks no will see here. After all, she has an image maintain.

"Who's a good boy? That's right you are," she says while giving Zwei a belly rub. She was so distracted she didn't notice Sun and Blake approaching he.

"Hey, there kid that dog belongs to my friend and we need him back" Zwei runs over to Blake cause of the fact she's his favorite chew toy. Tanya was focused on the monkey Faunus that looked so familiar to her she could place her finger on though.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, it's been a long time Major Degurechaff"


	5. Chapter 5

"Lieutenant Glanz, member of the 203rd mage battalion ma'am," Sun stated.

"Oh, Glanz good to see you again I guess you're a Faunus now?"

"Yes, with all due respect Ma'am, what are you doing at Beacon Academy" Sun question his old commander. With sweat coming down his face. Nervous at what her answer might be.

She just smiled and said, "Haven't seen the posters around the school I need students for a mission and if they pass they'll the chance to become my soldiers. I can't give you the details of the mission or who's involved, well not unless you plan to join the team of course. But, I can tell you is that some of the members of our old battalion have also made it to Remnant. Something bad is coming and I'm going t stop it. So what do Lieutenant do you have it in you for one more war."

Glanz looked at the blond girl. She was smiling like a Sociopath. He didn't want to join her but he wasn't sure if he had a choice. Could he really handle another war with her? Some of the things they did during the haunted him to this very day. Cities crumbling, civilians getting caught in the crossfire. He knew he couldn't do this again. He tried spent his time in Remnant trying to forget the war. He was no longer Vooren Glanz he was Sunn Wukong. A Huntsmen, not a soldier. It may not have all been bad times serving under her but the experience was still traumatic. he'd never follow the Major into hell again; he wasn't even sure he was still capable of doing so. His Purpose in life was to protect people from Grimm, not follow orders. To try to live every day with a smile on his face because he's already seen some of the worst life had to offer.

"No, I can't do this. Not again; not here. The things I saw the things we did."Sun than pulled out a computation orb from his pocket and handed it to Tanya. "Consider this my resignation."

"I understand and wish you the best," She said giving him a look of understanding.

"Da, fuck!" Blake had finally spoken. She stayed quiet during most of the conversation. Trying to figure out what was going on. All that happen though was she ended up being very confused and very upset. She couldn't make heads or tales of what was going and the way they acted like she wasn't even there. "Will someone please explain to me what's going on."

"Oh," Tanya looked over at the Cat Faunus. "You're still here, Glanz…"

"Um, I forgot to tell you my name Sun Wukong now"

"Okay, Wukong I recommend staying away from people like this one," She points at Blake "they'll cause you nothing but trouble."

* * *

Several days later

Penny, Tanya and Team CFVY were getting on board an airship to take the from Beacon to Vale. The recruitment process had been less than Ideal for Tanya. Most of the students who applied for this mission weren't up to the young Blonds standards or they backed out when she told them they may need to kill people as well as Grimm. It was mostly silent no one was sure what to say to one another. So Coco came with an idea so she suggested they take turns asking each other questions. An ice breaker to get to know each other before the mission.

"What's with the pocket watch you always carry? Is it a weapon or something" Yatsuhashi asked

"It's a calculator of sorts."

"A calculator how does that…"

"It's classified, next question," She says rudely.

"How are you a Penny related," Coco asks "You can't be related by blood considering blond and orange hair are recessive traits and Penny, as far as I know, wasn't adopted by Ironwood."

"Pass"

"That doesn't seem fair that you can pass do we a get pass?"

"Life from my experiences is generally unfair. No, Only I'm allowed to pass next question."

"Why did you pass on Coco's question?" Penny asked in a sad tone. "Are you ashamed of me?"

Tanya looks at the robot girl sympathetically before saying "Dear, I could never be ashamed of you it's just a loaded question and the information is classified and the answer would just confuse them." Tanya Realizes how Penny feels as far as Penny can tell Tanya is the closest thing she has to a Mother and she tries to keep it a secret from the world "Tell you what if Team CFVY manages to successfully complete the mission without dying and decides to join our team I'll them exactly how we're related. Next question"

"You keep calling me Serebryakov. Who is she," Velvet asked?

"Viktoryia Ivanovna Serebrykov was my adjutant. You look like her and even though I haven't known you long your personalities seem similar." Tanya started to smile thinking about her old assistant. "She started at being such a liability but in time she became someone I could depend on during the war. Urban city air raids, killing communist in the Russy Empire, or just making me a cup of coffee. Sadly she died on our final mission taking a bullet for me."

It was now Fox's turn to ask his question. He found it strange this girl barely 14 speaking of war when there hasn't been one in Remnant for hundreds of years. She mentioned nations no has ever heard of. It was because nothing that she said was adding up he knew exactly what to ask her. "Do these terms mean anything to you Chorus, Earth, Flordia, Master chief,UNFC, Bloodgulch, Project Freelancer, and Strawberry yoohoo."

"Yes, a yoohoo is a beverage and Earth is a place very far from Remnant. And since my turn to ask questions I want to know how you learned those terms as well as a little bit about yourself before entering Beacon Academy."

"Alright," Fox replied "My Father Taught me those terms. He told me he used to be a sim trooper. Used tell me stories about his job when I was younger. He also said and I quote was don't tell anyone these stories unless I can use it to pick up chicks. My Brother told I shouldn't tell anyone these stories, because no one would believe it."

"Wait, you never told me you had a brother," Coco said

"It didn't seem important"

"We've been dating for over a year I know these things!" Coco replied annoyed

"You two can discuss this later," Tanya interjected "We're going to land soon and I have one more question for Fox. In your file is says you grew in Menagerie. Why is that?"

"My older brother doesn't look like most I wouldn't be able to describe him for you because I don't see like most people. My Dad thought it'd be a safe place for us. It wasn't. My Dad and I were the only humans in a country of Faunus so we pretty much outcast and even the Faunus reject my bother for the way he looked I'd go into more detail but it seems we've arrived at our destination.

* * *

XXX

Meanwhile, Ozpin was in his office filling out paperwork. He dreaded paperwork but he finally ran out of reasons not to do it. That's when Ruby walks in. She seemed nervous instead of her usual cheery self.

"Ms. Rose what can I do for? It's rare for you to come to see me without an appointment. Also if this is about Sunn not leaving his room for a couple days Neptune and Blake said they'll deal with it. "

"No, wait, what's wrong with Sunn?"

"Not sure, but if you not here for that what can I do for you."

"I have a hypothetical question is all. Would it be wrong for a human to fall for a sentient robot?"

Ozpin just stared at the girl as if she'd grown two heads. What on Remnant would make her ask this question? However, it did give the old wizard an idea.

"Uh, I knew this was a weird thing to ask I'll just go. You seem busy anyway just forget it"

"No, wait yes your question surprised me but it seems like you need guidance for this philosophical question and I'd be a terrible Professor if I didn't help you come to an answer."

He starts handing Ruby DVDs Big O, Chobits, Sarge 2, the Good Place, My life as a Teenage Robot.

"When we're done watching these you should have an answer"

"Don't you have paperwork to do," Ruby asked.

"Nonsense this way more important I'll just have I'll have Port do it he owes me a favor"


	6. Chapter 6

(Junior POV)

"Can you not read the sign says closed for a private party an old friends coming to visit and he say he bringing me a surprise," I say to the five teens who just entered my bar. I'm not sure what it is but that faunus they have with them looks really familiar.

"Actually I can't maybe you should make sure your signs are in braille," the dark-skinned teen in orange said to me. He then waves his hand in front of his face and says, "blind guy."

"Smartass," I whisper under my breath. "You may have an excuse but your friends sure don't now get out an old friend of mine is supposed to stop by here which is why the sign outside says closed, so get out."

"Is that really how you treat guest,"a voice from behind the teens says. The voice I hear sounds monotone yet sweet. It filled me with a sense of nostalgia, but I couldn't figure out why. There was another feeling there too but I couldn't figure out what was. Fear, no, terror but what possible reason would I have to be scared. After all I was a member of the 203rd mage battalion. We had no fear. Well maybe one fear and that's when it dawns on me and a smirk appears on my face.

"If this is the type of company General Ironwood keeps around with him with were going to have to have a talk the next time I see him," the voice says while moving past the teens to reveal her small frame, pale skin and blond hair. Now realizing it was the Major I give a textbook salute or at least try to. It's been so many years since I've had to salute anyone. I try to keep a stern face, but fail. I'm overjoyed to see the major again.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry for my rudeness. Weiss failed to mention that you were the special guest."

"I'm guessing he wanted it to be a surprise. You're Neumann, right? "

"Yes, but here I'm known as Junior," That's when I remember the rabbit faunus. Of Course, that's why she looks so familiar. I walk up to her and hug her. Of course, if the commander is here her adjutant wouldn't be to far away. I guess she reincarnated as faunus but she still similar facial features. As I hug her she lets out a small yelp; even her voice sounded the same. Then there was the mana signature it was faint but definitely her. After all there so few people in remnant that had. For those that did it was so small they wouldn't be able to do anything with it. While this Fanus probably didn't have enough for flight it was definitely a significant amount. It had to be her.

"Visha it's so good…"

"Stop that," the Major says. "It's not her. She dead and unlike us she's not coming back."

I let go of the of the rabbit girl, there's an awkward silence and I try to come up with subject to talk about. "So what's with the kid," I ask.

"These are potential new recruits. If they pass the mission I have for them they'll have the option of joining the new team I'm forming. It'll also be a good way to gauge there skill and see how much I'll have to train them. Because there students it won't be as bad as the training I put you through. Also, speaking of the missions Weiss said you have information for me and my fight suit."

"Right," I reply. I hand her the mission dossier and a bag with her new flight suit. I took a look at it earlier. It was black and well insulated. The jacket was designed to look like feathers and it came with a white and red mask that look like a Grimms. I'd imagine she'd probably look like a tiny Nevermore waring that. " I have to ask what's with flight suit."

* * *

(No POV)

Tanya begins to answer Junior's question. "You know General Ironwood adopted me right, Well how would it look if he gave his daughter a high ranking position in the military. That's why any mission I go on is Black-Ops. Plus, with the suit people will just think I'm an abnormally small Nevermore." After answer my question she turns to her team CFVY and Penny to brief them on the mission. "Alright here's the mission. There are some Faunus traffickers about to receive a shipment of people. Meanwhile, the White fang found out about this and is going to strike. The mission will go as follows. We know the base of operations for the members of the White Fang that are going after the traffickers. Team CFVY will go to base and capture and/or eliminate any members of the White Fang that you can. I'll be observing to watch how you do and step in if I think your in any danger." She was also thinking by observing in the distance she'll stay safe of any real harm.

"What about the Faunus Traffickers," Yatsuhashi asked. "Are we just going to standby and do nothing about that"

"Of course, but thats a stealth mission and I know too little about your team to trust you with stealth plus there's the matter of how your last rescue mission went." Ozpin had told Tanya how teams CFVY last rescue mission went. How they went days trying to find survivors of a recent Grimm attack and when they did find some, a family call the Gray. They all died and they failed to save anyone but Ozpin told her that this team had potential. Looking at there track record she to agree. That failure was a fluke but that didn't change the fact that she didn't know enough about there skills to trust them with a stealth operation. " I have team students who I've already started training and know they can handle a stealth mission. They seem to be running late because the plane was delayed. Penny and the other team will deal with the Traffickers.

After Tanya finishes her explanation Team CFVY and Tanya make their way to exit the bar Penny says, "Good luck, and Fox F.I.L.S.S says Coco won't be as mad if you open up more and tell her about your Family.

As door shuts behind team CFVY you can here Coco yell "Who the fuck is Phyllis."

It wasn't until about 20 minutes later when Tanya's other team arrived.

"Salutations Zedong, Katt, Coal," the android says.

"Penny, how many times do I need to tell you this were friends you can address us by our first name. Where's the commander," Flynt asked.

"She's leading a team of potential new teammates, I'll brief you on the mission and because Mom isn't here that would make May Zedong because she's her adjutant."

"What are these recruits like?" Neon asked.

"Well one of them is a Fanaus like you her name is Velvet. There's a tall one with a sword name Yatsuhashi. There leader named Coco who seems to like Coffee almost as much as the commander. There's also one named Fox. He's the most interesting. He has an AI with him as advanced if not more advance than me," Penny said with a tone full of excitement. Not only happy because there team may soon be larger but because she has never met anyone like herself.

"Wait really," Flynt says surprised "How's that even possible?"

"I don't know and Fox seems to be keeping it a secret but she made contact with me via radio waves so no one else would notice. Her name is F.I.L.S.S but she also tells me some people call her Shelia, but enough about that we have a mission to get.

Both teams successfully completed there mission. Neumann even had meal ready for when they returned.

"Well team CFVY passed," the commander said with a smile "this means you've entered the right to join my squadron."

Team CFVY talked among themselves. Unsure if they should accept. While the mission went well Coco was still felt unsure about having someone younger than her calling the shots even if she was competent. Fox was unsure because he knew joining meant he'd probably have to end up revealing more about his family. Yatsuhashi saw Tanya kill several members of the White Fang with no remorse. Even if she did give them the option to surrender, he wasn't sure he could trust someone who seemed to be able to kill as easily as she breathed. Only Velvet was without doubt. This girl had saved her and protected her against Cardin. She owed her and intended to repay that debt. Yatsuhashi convinces himself to join because the the girl is the same age as his sister. No matter how strong she is she's still a child someone should look after her. Coco tells herself her team did good work on this mission. That is after all why she wanted to make a difference thats why she became a Huntsman. Fox was the only that didn't want to but joined anyway do to peer pressure. If everyone else was joining he would to, to look after them. After all they weren't just his team they were his family. So they all told her yes.

"Great now lets deal with the elephant in the room than."

"Are you referring to telling us how you and Penny are related or how your soul got damaged," Fox said with a smug look. Using his ability to sense aura he noticed it wasn't that the commander didn't have a small aura it was non existent. Upon closer inspection he was able to see her soul which was fractured. "Is that why you don't have an aura. It also makes me curious how your able the to fight the way you do without an aura or semblance."

"No," she replied with an equally smug look. "Although if you must know it was damaged in a fight. That's why my soul appears that way. I was referring to the data you retrieved on the White Fangs computer system. I'm real interested to know how a blind man hacked a security system."

"That was F.I.L.S.S," Penny said "She's the AI inside Fox's scroll an ear piece"

"So Fox how did you acquire this AI?"

"It was a gift from my Father he had 2 AI one he gave to me the other he gave to older brother. I don't know where he got it from and I don't know where my brother is. He sometimes goes off the grid."

"I guess it's my turn to share now. Penny is the simplest interms is my daughter."

Team CFVY looked at with shock and horror. Not sure of what to say. Meanwhile, the members of Tanya's team giggled at there reaction. They already knew this information so it came as no surprise to them. They found humor in the fact the look on teams CFVY's faces was probable the look they all made when they first found out. Coco was the first to recover and said "Your only 14"

"And shes only two, but you know what they say about kids. They grow up so fast." She then pauses for laughter but it never came. That was a joke in an attempt to lighten the mood but either they found it unfunny or they simply weren't in a joking mood. So Tanya continues " Penny is an artificial life form I gave a soul to using magic. Since I made her soul she thinks of me as her Mother. By the way magic is real." After that Tanya went into a long exposition dumb about Salem and stopping her from becoming a God. While Fox agreed to reveal more bout his family and his past when they got back to Beacon.

* * *

(Mary Sues POV, the next day)

"Two, four, one, ten. Two four, one, ten. Am I transmitting? Is anyone listening? Contact. I repeat I've made contact with the enemy." I see her the devil that killed my Father. Our, no my enemy at this point. We made our way to the Empires Capital the war will be over soon, but none of that will matter as long as she still draws breath. Even though our victory is assured the Empires' aerial mages are still fighting. My whole team is dead and I can't contact command. That doesn't matter though this is my last chance to avenge my father. "I declare that for the sake of the peace I must protect and for the sake of the family I love, I will give my whole power! To make a world that no one else has to experience the sadness of losing their family to the Empire. And to enact God's justice! I swear by my good heart which believes in the Lord! May the Lord's grace be with me!" After making my declaration I feel a surge of power. Today rusted silver dies.

"Pyrrha, wake up," a blond boy says to me. "Are you okay? you were crying and I think praying in your sleep"

"I'm fine Jaune just a bad dream."

"Well it's time for breakfast," has says with an adorable smile. "We should head down to the mess hall I'll catch you up on what you missed while you visited your mother the past couple days."

"That sounds wonderful," I say but I can't focus on breakfast. I keep thinking back to the war but I try reminding myself that was a past life. I need to focus on my current life. Right now I'm eating breakfast with a cute boy. I never had any experience with men in my previous life but that didn't mean my current life had to be the same. I've made up my mind today's the day I ask Jaune out on a date. After breakfast, Jaune and I walk through the courtyard. He's talking but I'm not really paying attention I'm trying to psych myself up so I can ask him out.

"Pyrrha, were you even listening."

"Sorry, I'm a bit distracted" I reply

"I was saying there was a child from Atlus tryi…" I start only half listening. Only hearing bits and pieces of what he says. "… Sun won't leave his room… took team…" it's now or never.

"Umm, Jaune," but before I can ask

"Speak of the devil she's right there," Jaune says while pointing.

I look to where he's pointing and oh God know why is she here. That blond hair those blue eyes. Why God? I killed her we both bleed out why did she end up here. She shouldn't have reincarnated she should be burning in hell. She's surrounded by team CFVY and some other students I don't recognize. Before I even realize it my feet are carrying me towards her. I stand in front of her. My sword clenched in hand.

"Can I help you," she ask. I say nothing and just stare.

That's when Velvet speaks "Commander this Pyrrha Nikos."

"Oh I was actually planning on recruiting you but the headmaster informed me you were away for personal reasons and," she pauses for a moment. "I'm sorry have we met before I'm getting the weirdest sense of deja vu."

I point my sword to her neck and say "You killed my father, prepare to die"

She just stares at me with blank expression and says, "I've killed a lot of peoples Father."

"It was the battle of Ofjord, December 1924"

"Once again kind of killed many people in that battle I doubt I remember him.

"You stole his gun used it on me when we fought."

Her expression finally changes, "Now I remember I gave that to myself as an early Christmas gift. Kinda sucks they don't have Christmas in Remnant but at least now I remember your father. So much of his blood-soaked into my uniform I couldn't clean it and had to throw it out"

"You think this is a joke?"

"No, dear a Joke is what you're doing pointing that sword in my face. Not like I wanted to kill your father I gave him a chance to walk away but for whatever reason, he was determined to get himself killed. Now put the sword away. We're not at war anymore no one is paying us to kill each other anymore. I'll buy you a cup of coffee and we can talk about this over brunch."

This filled me with rage. She wasn't even taking me seriously. She thought just because we're no longer at war we had no reason to fight. She killed my Father and as long as she true breath in any world I knew destruction would follow. I don't just feel the anger I feel a slight joy, after all, how often do you get to kill the person you despise more than anything twice. There's a crowd slowly forming around us "You die today."

"You really want to do this, but how are you gonna beat me without one of these." She then shows me the computation jewel she has in her pocket. "And even if you had one I can tell your not capable using one of these anymore that you lost your "special aura." She says those last words in air quotes. She's right I can't use magic anymore. God told me my soul was damaged in my fight with her and could no longer use produce magical energy. Although he did say there was a small chance I'd meet someone who could fix that but that's yet to happen.

She's right without a Jewel my chances are almost nonexistent, but I have a feeling she'll try to use magic as little as possible in this fight. She refereed it as special aura which means she's trying to keep it a secret. That means she definitely won't fly. After all one of the few abilities, you can't get from a semblance is flight. She won't use explosion formulas either because of the crowd forming. That means all she'll be able to use is body strengthening magic and maybe and illusion spells. I might be able to win. "Ready when you…" that was my first mistake. I should have just attacked instead of talking. She sucker-punched me right in the face.

"Yatsuhashi grabs a stretcher grab stretcher this won't take long. None of you are to interfere"

I go to swing my sword but she blocks it with her knife. She punches me in the jugular and shatters my aura. While I'm gasping for air she takes at my feet and starts choking me. Before I lose conscious I see Yang and Ruby grab her off of me. While they restrain I grab my sword to stab her in the chest but before I can; I hear two gunshots. The first shot knocks the sword from my hand the second one hits me. First I feel cold than I lose conscious. As I do I wonder if I'm going to die again.

* * *

 **A/N** : been a while since I wrote anything. I've been busy. I moved got a new job. I'll try to continue writing this but I'm not sure I'll able to. One things I plan to bring up next chapter if I continue is Magic can shatter aura's also Pyrrha's not dead at least not yet in this story


	7. Chapter 7

**I need to keep fighting, I can't stop not until there all dead**

 **hush now girl, you are safe, the war is over. Just res** t, Fox says to the redhead

 **Fox, you speak English. Wow you're just full of surprise.** Tanya mutters barely strong enough to speak.

 **My Dad taught me. I also have medical training, I had to patch you up considering you don't have an aura to do that for you. I also had to help Pyrrha out. Her aura was completely drained after the fight. I'm more worried about her psychological condition but she seems to be fine as long as I talk to her while she rests.**

 **Glad you're on my team, but seriously you need to just tell me everything so I can make the most of your skills.**

"Are you going to include us in your conversation," Coco said annoyed not only because the two were ignoring everyone else in the room, but also because Fox was still keeping secrets from her like being able to speak a foreign tongue.

Before Tanya gets a chance to reply the room becomes dark. An Atlus airship was outside blocking the light from enter through the window. That's when a girl with a sniper rifle enters the room.

"Hey boss," the girl with the beanie and sniper rifle says. "Your Dad's here with he brought the Atlien knights and his fleet with him."

"May take me to Ironwood Fox will finish our discussion later."

XXX

"He was drunk!"

"He always drunk," Goodwitch replied

That's when the elevator doors open. That 's when May gets off the elevator carrying Tanya on her back.

"Major are you alright," Ironwood asks with concern.

"I'm not alright. On my way up here I heard these two decided to have a fight in the middle of the courtyard," the young girl says before pointing at Qrow and Winter. "And what do I find when the elevator doors open. I find all of you bickering like children, but more importantly, Dad," she with an almost sarcastic tone. "Please explain why you felt it was necessary to bring Warships to the Vytal Festival"

There's a brief pause before anyone says anything. They're not sure how to react to being scolded by a child.

"Look I don't care if you are Ironwood's daughter. He's both your father and General of Atlus. You should show him more respect and this is a serious matter why do you think you can tell us what to do," Winter says sternly.

"Well you right about one thing," the blond says with a smile. "This is a serious matter which makes me wonder why are you here."

"Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back on my ship," Ironwood says

"Bur sir"

"Winter, leave."

"Yes sir," she replies. She then gives a salute before exiting

"I really wish you wouldn't antagonize her like that,"

"She'll get over it. She's gonna be the winter maiden day, she needs to toughen up Now for the important discussion. Despite what the world thinks, you're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters, or my adjutant, or some drunken asshole. The people in this room, are the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about! It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, Dad, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet or did you just not give a damn!?" Tanya screams with anger.

"Ma'am with all due respect The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

"James," Ozpin says "I'm gonna have to side with your daughter There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight? "

"Look I know what I'm doing. We'll all be much safer with the fleet here."

"Could you all leave for a second while I talk to my Father."

Everyone in the room left. From outside all, they can hear was screaming. It didn't sound like a child throwing a tantrum but a boss disciplining a subordinate. James tried to speak, but Tanya wouldn't let him get a word in.

In the room, Tanya was saying " Look Weiss I know you care about your men and human lives. It's why your soldiers follow you. But, You've always had trouble seeing the bigger picture." She was tired of yelling at Weiss. After all, he's been a loyal 2nd in command for a long time and he really did think what he's doing for the best. That meant yelling wouldn't work so she decided to guilt him in to listen to her. "Do you remember the time that Anson Sue shot down some of our men and you decided to disobey my orders and close in on him. The only reason you didn't die is that I took multiple bullets for you."

"Yes, I remember"

"Well, it's kinda like that. I need you to suppress your emotions and listen to me."

After that Ironwood spoke to Ozpin and the others outside.

"After careful consideration, I've decided to send the fleet back to Atlus."

"Also," Tanya added "Your all getting the next couple of days off. While that's going on I'll run the school."

"Your joking right. What makes you think we're gonna let an injured 10 year old run this places," Qrow replies before taking a swig from his flask.

"I'm 14"

"Same difference"

"Qrow's right and can't let a child run my school"

"Even if that child can get done all your paperwork."

"Here's the master key to all the doors in the school, my computer password is MYEXWIFESUCKS all caps. Have fun kid. You eat some of my cookies but don't touch my imported coffee beans. "

"You can't be serious, Glynda say something to Oz will ya."

"Let's go before she changes her mind. Look Qrow I can tell by that face you're making it's not the answer you wanted to hear but I haven't taken a day off in 3years. So Ozpin wants to leave a 14 year old run the school for a couple of days maybe a week or so if she actually does a good job. He's done much worse things in the past"


End file.
